A reason for living
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lugosi Loud is the son of lucy and lincoln. he is a weirdo and a creep, his only reason why he's spending the night with his cousin-brother larry's house is because he has an unhealthy desire for the oldest loud sisters, lali and lena...


THE REASON FOR LIVING (A LUGOSI FANFICTION, A LOUDCEST UNIVERSE STORY)

(BASED OFF THE CHARACTERS/DESIGNS OF art/Loudcest-children-743260477 )

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lugosi loud, age 9, goth, freak. son of Lucy and Lincoln loud. conceived on the local graveyard, born of ungodly sin. stood by the door of his sister-cousin's door, peeking into the slit of the open door, watching lali and lena changing into their PJs...

this is the only reason why he agreed to spend the night with his dull brother-cousin Larry, just so he could take a peek at the two older loud sisters.

one born from his own father, the other Lori and leni (thanks to lisa) he licked his pale lips as his cold blue eyes stared at their god given asses, lena bend over to pick up something, giving him the nice view of her nice full pussy lips. he reached to touch himself...

"Hey lugosi!"

Lugosi removed his hand and stared at the young 6 year old, Larry loud. goody-two-shoes adventure loving star wars fanatic. his blue eyes stared at his aqua marine eyes. he sneered.

"what?"

he was irritated as he shut the door. and turned fully to look at him, wearing dark navy blue polo shirt...he was like a clone of his father. a pussy.

"i found the gamera movies!"

he said with child-like excitement. holding the blu ray dvd's of the first couple of films from the 50s-60s. god, Lugosi has to watch the wannabe Godzilla... he stared at his throat. it be so easy to snap that pencil neck...

"No." he turned back to the door "go away."

Larry frown, looking heart broken. "but you said you wanna watch a horror movie! so i got these!"

...Lugosi sighed heavily mimicking his mother's and turned his head slowly and stared at him with his blight blue eyes. a frown plastered on his lips. staring at the youngest loud.

"Japanese monsters isn't horror..."

Lugosi had no time for this crap. he wanted to watch those two vixens and rub one ou- the door opened. lali stared down at Lugosi, cocking a brow. Lugosi stared back, lali's eyes narrowed.

"...Lugosi, we caught you once, but i warn you if we catch you peeking at us, i'm gonna tell your aunt lori and aunt leni!"

Lugosi stiffen, Larry looked confused, looking at her older sister.

"what? what was he doing?"

Lugosi tighten his fist, he really hated him sometimes, too innocent and stupid to realize things. sometimes he wondered why he even put up with any of them. it be so simple to slice their throats in their sleep...but...his mother would be upset. and he never wanted to displease his mother. mother was his goddess, her companion, the only one who understood his morbid interests...

"that's it!"

lali grab Lugosi's wrist and pulled him into the room, he followed his eyes never blinking, he watched lali sit on her bed and reached and yanked his pants.

was he about to get pussy? - that thought was cut off when she bend him over his lap and begin to give him hard swats. his body bounce forward, the stinging feeling spread on his buttox, another and another til his ass felt blazing... this was such a turn on.

"there!" lali said in a stern tone, lena just watched covering her mouth.

"lali! spankings are barbaric! how could you?"

"he knew what he was in for!"

she turned to the young goth. and pointed sternly.

"next time i'll tell you're aunts!"

lugosi stared as he pulled up his pants. he turned and saw larry staring with concern. lugosi sighed and walked over.

"common, let's watch your stupid jap'monster movies"

Larry grinned and squealed and run to his room, Lugosi sighed again. he hated when he sounded like an excited fan girl...truly...he wish for death...

"oh god, please help me."

maybe he'll find away to choke himself. then they'll find his blue corpse next to larry,

larry would be traumatized, the family would be horrified...maybe...but no. mother always held him back. mother was his goddess and doing so would break her black heart...and father? well...father would feel equally as sad...

"i guess i'll continue living for now..."

his ass was burning, throbbing, and he had a boner. goddamn that lali has just fuel his forbidden desire to fuck her and lena...

if only he had some sleeping pills...

THE END


End file.
